house_of_secrets_booksfandomcom-20200216-history
Dahlia Kristoff
Biography Early life Dahlia was born to Denver Kristoff and Eliza May Kristoff in Kristoff House in 1907 or 1908''House of Secrets, page 63. At age 8, Dahlia snuck out of bed one night and followed her father, witnessing him use the Book of Doom and Desire. He yelled at her for following him, then calmed her down by proving the book could make your wishes come true. However, a deal was made that she could never use it herself. By 13, Dahlia was constantly bullied by a girl named Charlotte LeVernais. Dahlia then snuck to Denver's hidden chamber and wished Charlotte's vocal chords away. She got tempted to make more wishes, about popularity and boyfriends. Denver found out and worried Dahlia was go all crazy and corrupted like he had. He hid the book but then became convinced that had made the San Francisco Earthquake and he used the book like a god. Dahlia became the 'Wind Witch' as Denver hid the book. She disguised herself as a man and became a 'Lorekeeper', learning strong magic to get the book. Denver cursed the book so she couldn't go near it. Dahlia also had a child with Rutherford Walker, Denver's best friend, for revenge on him. ''House of Secrets Dahlia had moved next door to Kristoff house and welcomed the Walker family into her old home. However, shortly after, she transformed into the Wind Witch, killing the Walker parents and transporting their 3 children Cordelia Walker, Brendan Walker and Eleanor Walker into her father's books. Later, she confronted them in a forest they woke in, explaining to them and their new friend Will Draper she wanted them to find the Book of Doom and Desire for her. A little while later, the Walkers found themselves adrift on their house at sea, 'battling' the Moray, a pirate ship from Denver's book 'The Heart and the Helm'. Dahlia shapeshifted into the Walker parents, attempting to make Eleanor open the book, which the kids had found. Eleanor outsmarted her, however. Dahlia instead went to a prison cell in the Moray where Will had locked Cordelia for 'safety'. Dahlia told Cordelia her backstory and hypnotised her into helping her. They turned into ice to free themselves from the cell. Once flesh again, Dahlia tried to make Cordelia punch out Eleanor but Cordelia instead verbally abused her. Eleanor called for help and when the others came to Cordelia's rescue, Cordelia reverted to normal. Dahlia threw Brendan against the roof, but Will used magic to stop her and Dahlia fled in the night. Days later, as Dahlia posed as Queen Daphne of Corroway, the knight Slayne and his men brought the captured Walker kids to Dahlia. Before she could eat Eleanor, a colossus nicknamed Fat Jagger approached the castle. Slayne and his knights went to kill it. After a long battle against the knights, the Walkers got to the Moray, where Dahlia approached, revealing she got the book and wished to rule the world forever. Suddenly, Denver -- the Storm King -- formed from the sky. Dahlia tried to reconcile with him but he rejected her. They began a titanic battle...but Eleanor grabbed the book and wished for Dahlia to be sent to the 'worst place ever'. House of Secrets 2: Battle of the Beasts Weeks after banishing Dahlia, Will and the Walkers (who got their old lives back) deciphered a message from Denver to go to the Bohemian Club. He and Aldrich Hayes met the kids there, where a part of Dahlia possessed Cordelia. When Dahlia came out, she greeted the shocked yet forgiving Denver. She revealed she got out of banishment by possessing a part of Cordelia until, over time, she was free. Angry, Dahlia fought her father again. Once destroying him, she tried to kill the Walkers, but they escaped and fled home. Dahlia met the horrified kids and Will back at Kristoff house. She tortured them before sending them into more Denver Kristoff books. That night, Dahlia confronted Brendan at the Roman Colesseum. Realising she hadn't tried to kill him yet, she stabbed him in the chest with a knife. However, miraculously, Brendan revived as he died, surprising Dahlia as she fled in anger. The following day, Cordelia, Eleanor, Will and their new friend Felix were travelling with Kristoff house through the country, when Nazi Cyborgs attacked them. Dahlia flew into the scene, protecting the four until being shot down (albeit shielding herself). Several days later, Dahlia waited by the Door of Ways until the three Walker siblings approached. Repulsed to find her, Cordelia revealed she read that Dahlia was their great-great-grandmother. She revealed she found out how she couldn't kill any of them; because they were related. She attempted to convince them to side with her, but they refused. Brendan ran through the Door, only to find out it shows them their potential future. His sisters followed as Dahlia explained what could happen. Scared, the kids learnt it was a trap and went through the real Door of Ways, appearing before them, going home. Dahlia wasn't pleased. House of Secrets 3: Clash of the Worlds Dahlia somehow sent Fat Jagger into San Francisco and Denver explained to the kids Dahlia was planning an invasion to rip apart the barrier between the real world and the book world. The kids just had to find 3 Worldkeepers that could seal the worlds off forever. Dahlia, however, began possessing Cordelia to find the whereabouts of the Worldkeepers, which could also be used in her plan. The kids knew, however, and didn't allow Cordelia access to crucial information. Dahlia visited the kids again in their house in some plains in the Book World. She attempted to make them reveal some information but they knew better. Dahlia tried to make them help her by telling Eleanor that Fat Jagger (now dead) could be resurrected as a real human in her world. Although tempted, the Walkers denied the offer. Angry, Dahlia tried to kill in rage again (despite not being able to kill them). Moments later, however, she fled, swearing to return. Using her shapeshifting powers, Dahlia set off after the Walkers who had split up to find the Worldkeepers: For Brendan, she disguised herself as Jumbo, an assistant to explorer Sir Ed. They aided Brendan into a big pyramid to find a knife -- the Invictum -- which was the first Worldkeeper. After narrowly escaping some mummies, Brendan fled with the Worldkeeper. Jumbo, in rage, killed Sir Ed. For Cordelia, she disguised herself as Anapos, an Atlantean. Cordelia and her new friend Adie went into a submarine to the depths of the oceans to find the second Worldkeeper. They were assisted by Anapos and found the Worldkeeper -- a glowing ball talisman -- in a cave. However, the enormous monster Iku-Turso attacked but, using the Worldkeeper, the trio escaped. For Eleanor, she disguised herself as Zoe, a space-travelling adventurer with her brother Deke and robot Rodney. UWOs, giant robots, battled with them and killed Deke and Rodney. Eleanor and Zoe escaped before Zoe revealed herself as Dahlia. Telling Eleanor her siblings had left her to die, Eleanor joined sides with Dahlia. In the town of Tinz, Anapos joined Cordelia, Brendan, Adie, the alien Gilbert and Brendan's crush Celene. Without Eleanor, they panicked but decided to follow Celene to Eugene Kristoff, Denver's brother and leader of the Resistance, a secret army to stop Dahlia. After learning Eleanor changed sides, Anapos tagged along with everybody (except a frustrated and tired Cordelia) to Corroway. Once there, Cordelia revealed she had followed and concluded Anapos was Dahlia. Anapos tried to kill Adie before revealing herself and her new sidekick Eleanor. Using the Invictum, Eleanor cuts the barrier between worlds open and the invasion begins. Brendan finds out the third Worldkeeper is Gilbert's heart, and he kills himself to give it to Brendan. Dahlia is not pleased when Denver joins the battle, against her. After much of San Francisco is pulverised, Dahlia orders Eleanor to kill Brendan and Cordelia. Adie, however, uses the power of words to redeem Eleanor. Enraged, Dahlia kills Adie, who the heartbroken Denver reveals was based on the young, good side of Dahlia. Cordelia convinces Dahlia to redeem too, and she does, reconciling with Denver. After the worlds were sealed forever, the ghosts of Denver and Dahlia remained with the Walker family in Kristoff house. References Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Kristoff family